faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Cael’Sylthen Ironside
Personality Cael feels duty bound to serve his Goddess and the Church of Mystra and although he is often a light hearted individual who enjoys relaxing and revelry he can be determined and unrelenting when embarking on a quest, showing levels of restraint that are almost unheard of in the general populace. Cael has an innate interest and love of all things magical and is fascinated by the myriad of magical artefacts that are displayed in temples and shrines, eagerly looking forward to the day he can go forth and claim some himself in the name of his Goddess. Combat Style Adaptability is the main focus of Cael’s fighting style, allowing him to adapt and react new situations and challenge as they arise. Cael’s weapons of choice are the Bastard Sword and Longsword but he is able to use most swords with varying degrees of success, Shortswords hampering his fighting ability as does the large and unwieldy Greatsword. Cael is also able to use a bow effectively, although his skill does not match that of a Ranger or Professional Archer. Magic Cael’s devotion to Mystra and the maintenance of The Weave has given him the powers of the paladin and he is status as a Holy Warrior is officially acknowledged by his peers within the church, his connection to his Goddess proven. As a result of Mystra’s favour Cael is adept at detecting and even dispelling magic as well as deciphering magical texts and scrolls through magical means. Cael'sylthen can cast one first level Paladin spell a day. Abilities Improved senses and low-light vision from his Elven blood, although neither of these are as refined as those of a full-blooded Elf. As an agent of Mystra he is able to heal magically with a touch of his hands and turn undead. Cael'sylthen is able to detect evil auras and energies, and can smite and ward against evil. Cael can also summon his mount, a dusty grey mare named Ariel, to come to his aid from her home plane. Cael is immune to disease and the effects of fear. History Born to an Elven mother and Human father in the city of Waterdeep, Cael was raised by effectively two different cultures; while his mother named him and taught him about Elven society he retained his father’s surname when amongst the company of humans, his name often shortened to “Cael” to avoid confusion and embarrassing slips of the tongue amongst his less cosmopolitan peers only to have him go by his mother’s surname when in the company of Elves. Raised a devout Mystran it was clear from very early on that Cael would become a member of the temple, however his decision to enter training as a warrior was something that neither of his parents were expecting, but even though they had figured him a candidate for much more scholarly pursuits they still supported him in his decision to enrol in the combat branch of the Temple of Mystra, having him put under the watchful eye of the Temple Guard as one of their senior members started the laborious training regime that would last throughout Cael’s adolescence and into the beginnings of adulthood. Learning theology, magical lore and of course combat techniques Cael had a relatively well-rounded education although in the end it was always the martial aspects of his studies that took priority. Years passed as Cael got older, stronger and wiser, becoming a confident, determined young man with a cause that was finally bestowed upon him by the temple; he was to be the forceful embodiment of Mystra’s will, a questing knight that would protect the work of Mystrans everywhere and contribute in what ways he could recovering magical knowledge. Impressed at the abilities he possessed that seemed to match those of much more experienced paladins, Cael was set forth to prove himself, a trial by fire to see if his training had truly paid off. Adventures The Pirate Affair Accompanied on his way to Damara by Agatha Mallowburne, a childhood friend and former partner, Cael'sylthen and Agatha bought passage across the Sea of Fallen Stars via a Merchant Vessel carrying Spices. Upon nearing the Pirate Islands however, the ship was raided by a pirate vessel under the command of Captain Blackeye, with the whole crew being slaughtered and Cael'sylthen himself subdued during the boarding action. Agatha evaded capture or death by claiming she was a Priestess of Umberlee. The two came to be reunited after being taken aboard the Pirate vessel. Cael'sylthen subsequent incarceration, new and horrifying experiences and sudden religious epiphany resulted in a change in his character that was subtle, yet fundamental to his control over the powers granted to him by Mystra. With newfound resolve he and Agatha mounted an escape attempt as a particularly violent and possibly supernaturally charged storm rolled in, the ensuing chaos allowing the two to fight they way to freedom, striking down several crew members and even Captain Blackeye himself as the ship suffered severe structural damage before running aground in a port, utterly destroying part of the dockside and incapacitating the two adventurers. The Sharrans' Dig Category:Outdated